


baby (not) one more time

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [16]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Michael Clifford, Erections, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Top Luke Hemmings, Topping from the Bottom, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Michael had too much faith in Luke’s ability to get it up.





	baby (not) one more time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “in bed (NOT general audience)”. Sequel to kittens (who rule the world?)

When Michael collapsed on Luke, they could hear tiny claws scratching the door, as the kittens tried to get inside.

The vibrations of Michael’s chuckles made Luke’s dick twitch against Michael’s ass in interest. “Hell no,” Michael protested. “My ass can’t take another round.”

Luke didn’t blame him. He was pretty spent himself and probably couldn’t get hard enough for another fuck. Michael had too much faith in him.

Luke pulled him into a bruising kiss. “Alright, get off, you lump.”

“‘M not that heavy,” Michael protested. The remains of their orgasms made a sticky sound as he rolled away.


End file.
